Haunted Dreams
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: The prince and princess get stranded in a haunted mansion, where they meet a vampire and his bride and a devil and his girlfriend. For the full summary read inside.
1. Prolouge

Haunted Dreams: Prologue

Disclaimer: TysonEspioz Kitty doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Absolutely nothing in this fic, except for her oc.

".........." = Talking'............' = Thinking

A wind blew in the centre Square of Station Square and the town's people are gathered around two guys that tied to steaks. One of the guys looked like a vampire with black dye at the tips of his quills. He was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt and a black trench coat that reaches up to his ankles.

The other guy was a devil. He was wearing red leather pants, red shirt but a few lighter shades than the pants, black boots and a black cloak that is attached to his shoulders.

They were accused of killing a number of people, two people being their girlfriends. "You killed my daughter," cried a black bat. "Why would I kill her? I love her, she's my bride," replied the vampire. "And you, you killed my older sister," cried a little boy, "She was like a mother to me!" "I didn't kill her. She's my girlfriend. We both love one another," the devil explained.

The two girls, the vampire's bride and the devil's girlfriend were watching from above. "Seems our boys are in a sticky situation again," stated the devil. "Anything to get out of some alone time with you," laughed the vampire. "You're just jealous because we get more action than you and your man," laughed the devil, as they jumped down.

They landed in front of their boys and the town's people gasped, "There's more of them?" The girls started to untie the boys, and the bride said, "Hanging out again, Knuckles! You should have called me. I would have joined you!" "I'll keep that in mind next time, Rouge," smiled Knuckles, rubbing his wrists. "Have you been causing trouble again, Espio?" teased his girlfriend, "Besides it's supposed to be our alone time!" The devil also rubbed his wrists. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I'll make it up to you," smiled Espio, pulling his girlfriend into a passionate kiss. "Hey love birds! Save it for when you get home," ordered Knuckles. The two boys hugged their girls and they disappeared. The vampire and his bride in a black cloud and the devil and his girlfriend in a red cloud. "There're gone!" "We have to stop them before they breed or we will be over run with them!"

At a huge haunted castle, the two couples arrived in their black and red clouds. "You were lucky this time!" cried Rouge, "What happens next time? What happens if we can't get to you in time?" "There won't be a next time," replied Knuckles, "The only reason they captured us was because............well I don't know why we were captured!" "Kelly, don't you have anything to say about this.........Kelly?" said Rouge. The devil's girlfriend had disappeared, as well as the devil. Knuckles filled her in, "Espio took Kelly upstairs!" Rouge growled. The two then went upstairs.

End of Prologue!!!!


	2. Introduction

Haunted Dreams: Introduction!

Disclaimer: TysonEspioz Kitty does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in this Fic. Only her own oc, Kelly the Chameleon

Summary:

The prince and the princess get trapped in a haunted castle where they meet a Vampire and his bride and a devil and his girlfriend. After a few haunted tricks, they become friends and move in together. Big mistake.

Characters:

Name: Cream

Creature: Princess

Age: 6

Attitude: Very shy, loving and gets scared easily.

Appearance: A pink dress with gold jewels around the wrist and neck. A pink Princess' hat with a white net-like hanging down from the top.

Name: Rouge

Creature: Bride of a Vampire

Age: 17

Attitude: Very hotheaded, nuts about jewels, loud mouthed,

Appearance: A very long white dress with sleeves that reach past her hands. High heel shoes to match.

Name: Kelly

Creature: Devil's girlfriend

Age: 16

Attitude: Very calm but friendly, loves making trouble however. But the thing she loves more is some alone time with her boyfriend

Appearance: A black short dress with a pink belt around her middle, pink bracelets around her wrists and her ankles. The dress has a fairly big slit at her stomach. Also, she has a red cloak attached from her shoulders.

Name: Tails

Creature: Prince

Age: 8

Attitude: Caring, smart, friendly,

Appearance: Brown trousers, white shirt, red and blue clock, brown sword, black boots,

Name: Knuckles

Creature: Vampire

Age: 16

Attitude: Wild, tough, stubborn,

Appearance: Black leather pants, white shirt, black trench coat, black dye at the tip of his quills,

Name: Espio

Creature: Devil

Age: 16

Attitude: Shy, quiet, stubborn, laidback,

Appearance: Red leather pants, red shirt, black cloak attached to his shoulders, black boots,

I have already paired them up together: Espio/Kelly, Knuckles/Rouge, Tails/Cream

Please R&R


	3. Chapter one

Dragon: Hello, right nothing much to say so, Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in this fic. Please Read, Review and enjoy.

**Haunted Dreams**

**By: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil**

**Chapter one**

A few years later in the City of Station Square, a black limo was parked just outside a spooky castle. The driver, as well as the butler, was at the hood of the limo trying to fix the problem with the car. "Do you know what the problem is?" asked the butler. "Sorry sir, but I'm a driver, not a mechanic," replied the driver, who was now covered in oil. At that time, a young orange twin-tailed fox came out of the limo and walked up to the two servants. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Sorry your majesty," apologised the butler, "We'll be moving in a few minutes, Prince Tails. Please stay in the limo until we fix it." "Tails-Kun, I need to get out of this limo for a while," called his newfound wife, "My legs are falling asleep." She stepped out of the limo, her two long ears flying in the wind. "All right, Cream-San," smiled Tails, "We should find a hotel to stay until our limo's fixed." They looked around and the only hotel available was a creepy looking mansion. "I guess we'll have to stay there," stated Tails, slightly scared of the attire. "Do we have to?" wondered Cream, completing scared, "It looks pretty spooky………………What if there is werewolf and goblins in there?" "I guess you'll have to find out," stated the driver.

Inside the haunted house the devil's girlfriend, Kelly the Chameleon was sat on one of the beams on the walls, sucking on a large strawberry lollipop. She had just had some of the alone time with her boyfriend and he was still in bed. She was disturbed when she heard the front door open then close and voices from two innocent victims. "Ahh, we have company," smirked Kelly, "It's about time we have some more fun." She jumped of the beam and hid above the two animals, which were a fox and a rabbit. She then disappeared into a red cloud. Princess Cream looked up when she felt a chill run up her spine, and found nothing there. "This place gives me the creeps," she stated.

In the devil's bedroom, his girlfriend arrived in her red cloud, and started to rummage through the trunk, which was at the end of the bed. When she found what she was looking for she placed it to her lips and played. No sound came out of it. "AHHHH!" cried the devil, "What's with the wake up call………a kiss would've been nice." "Sorry Espio, but we have a problem," smiled Kelly, kneeling on the bed. Suddenly, two black clouds appeared in the room. "Glad you could make it Knuckles. Rouge." Smiled Kelly. "So, what's all this about?" asked Rouge, as Knuckles placed his hands on his hips. "We have…company," replied Kelly, "Downstairs are two creatures. A twin-tailed fox and a rabbit." "Well, what are we waiting for," smirked Knuckles, "Let's have some fun."

Back downstairs; the young couple were on the phone to their palace. "Yes mother………Cream and I are stuck at some abandoned mansion, just outside the city of Station Square," explained Tails, "Our limo……………hello?" The phone had been cut off. "That's weird," stated Tails. Suddenly, Cream cried, "Ahhhhh! A bat!" A black bat was near the cables. "What's all the racket?" someone wondered. Tails and Cream turned around and noticed two chameleons standing there, with smirks on their faces. They were incredibly close and the male had arm around the female's waist. "Who are you?" asked Tails. "We're the inhabitants of this mansion," replied the female, "And you're trespassing." "I'm so-sorry…but our limo broke down and were stuck here," stuttered Cream. At that time, two bats transformed into their humanoid forms. "What are you?" cried Tails. "How rude of us," smirked the female bat. "My names Knuckles and I am a vampire," the red male introduced. "The names Rouge and I'm Knuckles' bride," the white bat introduced. "I'm Espio and I am a devil," the purple male introduced. "My names Kelly and I'm Espio's girlfriend," the pink female introduced, "So, what are your names?" "Prince Tails," replied the fox, "And this is my wife…Princess Cream." "Royalty, eh?" smirked Rouge. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need." "Thank you," smiled Cream, "I must admit…at first I thought you were creepy…but now…you seem really friendly." The four friends looked at each other, smirking. They all had the same thought running through their minds. _The fun is just about to begin. _

**End Chapter One!**


	4. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything in this fic.

**Haunted Dreams!**

**By: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil!**

**Chapter two!**

**The magazine chaos!**

After the group introduced themselves to each other, the devils girlfriend decided to get the two quests something to eat. The prince still had a feeling that they shouldn't trust these strange creatures. "There we go," smiled Kelly, laying the two plates on the table, "Enjoy!" "Thank you," smiled Cream. "Yeah, thanks," muttered Tails, "You not joining us?" "I'm afraid not," replied Kelly, "…I have to get upstairs to my room…Espio's…'not done with me yet.' Anyway, I better not keep him waiting." She then walked out of the kitchen and headed to her bedroom. "I still don't trust them," stated Tails. "Tails…they're letting us stay at their mansion and they've been really nice," smiled Cream, "What makes you not trust them?" "They could be planning something…their smirks say something," frowned Tails, "And I wouldn't call this a mansion…it's more of a castle." "What's the difference," sighed Cream, picking up the Spork. "Careful," warned Tails, "She could've put something in the pancakes." He poked his own pancakes with his Spork. "Oh Tails…you're so paranoid," laughed Cream, "I wouldn't believe Kelly would poison us." "You don't know what a girlfriend of a devil could do…maybe…that's what they're doing…plotting something," stated Tails, quietly. They both then heard noises coming from upstairs…it kinds of sounds like…moaning. "Somehow, I don't think they're planning anything," stated Cream, as she lightly face faulted, "I will say something about getting out of here…I hope your parents get help to us soon."

Meanwhile, the two vampires were sat on a roof of a building, watching the inhabitants rushing about. Half of them were humans and the others were humanoid creatures. "Hmmpth…pathetic creatures," smirked Knuckles, his arms crossed over his chest. "Still, they have good taste," smirked Rouge, holding a silver jewel in her hand. "Is there anything to love more than jewels?" wondered Knuckles. "I love you," smiled Rouge, but then added quietly, "My number one love is jewels though…you come close." "I heard that," stated Knuckles. He then jumped off the building, gliding safely down. Rouge followed his action, spreading out her wings. The inhabitants looked up and gasped. "They're back!" It was at that time that the president decided to turn up in his limo. He and two bodyguards got out of the limo. "Not to worry people," the president reassured them, "The two devils are missing…so they won't attack…besides they're not heading this way!" The inhabitants noticed that the two vampires were heading towards the forbidden mansion.

About an hour or so later, the two devils were chilling in their bedroom. The pink girl placed her belt on and smiled at her boyfriend. "You know Espy," smiled Kelly, "We aren't being good hosts…leaving our guests on their own." "They'll be all right…for a while…besides Knuckles and Rouge will 'sort' them out if they get too noisy," smiled Espio. He was still lying in bed, "Come back to bed, Kel." Kelly stuck her tongue out at him and said, "No! I want to see our guests!" She then went out of the room.

Downstairs the princess was sat on one of the couches, watching her husband search for god knows what. "What _are _you looking for?" asked Cream. "Some kind of clue that will tell us not to trust these creatures," replied Tails, looking through the magazine racks. He pulled one out and saw a picture of a devil on it. "Hey, where did you find this," cried Kelly, grabbing the magazine from him, "I've been looking everywhere for this!" She opened up the magazine to the page she wanted, "Look!" "What is that?" asked Tails, looking suspiciously at the pages. "This is a technique for us devils to sort out humans," replied Kelly, looking at her magazine, "First, you lock them up in the dungeons, then the girlfriend seduces the male…if there is a male of course. The devil pulls out the male's heart for sleeping with his girlfriend and then sleeps with the male's wife. Finally, the girlfriend stabs the wife in the arm, leg and last but not least…the heart. It's said to bring the devil and his girlfriend closer." "Does it work?" asked Cream, slightly scared. "Oh yeah," smiled Kelly, "Espio and I have done it millions of times and now he always wants to hold me!" "You're not planning on doing that to us…are you?" wondered Cream. "Why? Do you want us to?" asked Kelly, with a smirk. The prince and the princess nodded their heads nervously. "In that case, of course not!" laughed Kelly. She then walked out the room. Tails looked at the princess, with a frown. "You heard her," started Cream, "They won't do that to us!" "And you believe her?" wondered Tails. Cream shrugged her shoulders before following the devils girlfriend out of the mansion.

In the garden, the devils girlfriend was sat on the swing. "Can I ask you a question?" wondered Tails. "Sure," replied Kelly. "Are you lot…dead?" There was silence for a while until Kelly sighed. "Yep. All of us. How do you think we travel in those clouds? Being able to disappear and turn into bats. Alive people wouldn't be able to do that!" "How did _you _die?" asked Cream. "The inhabitants of our village said my boyfriend killed me," replied Kelly, looking at the ground, "But…it was actually them. You see they weren't to thrill about us dating because he was…well…slightly eccentric. They threatened to kill him for his weirdness…but I thought that was all it was…a threat. I never thought they'd actually kill him. Anyway, when I found out they had killed him, I ran away from the village. I turned seventeen and this truck came out of nowhere. You probably guess what came next." Cream nodded. "It was a hit and run. If the guy had come back for me, I would probably be alive…but he didn't. It was my Espio who saved me. I don't know how he did it…I just remember him taking care of me before I…slipped away. The next thing I saw was red…and he was standing over me! I had black wings and my outfit had changed…into what you see me wearing now. I knew I must be dead…I was actually glad I was a devil because this way I got to be close to my Espio and no one could bother us because we could harm them. When you get your first taste of blood lust there is no way you can turn back!" "So, in a way…it was actually his fault you ended up like this," mused Tails, out loud. "What?" cried Kelly, angrily. "Well, if he had left you...you would've gone to heaven," finished Tails. "Yeah, and I'd never see him again," shouted Kelly, "I'd rather live as a devil than never see him ever again!" Her eyes glowed red and the princess looked at the magazine she brought with her. "Oh, oh! You've done it now Tails," warned Cream, "It says here that if a devils girlfriend's eyes glow red, all humans in near distance will be tortured!" "Does it say how you can calm her down?" asked Tails, nervously. "Erm," read Cream, "A sacrifice…" "What kind of sacrifice?" "A human!" "Figures! Anything else?" "A kiss from her boyfriend," finished Cream. "All right, you go and get Espio," ordered Tails, "I'll stay here!" "What?" shrieked Cream, "But if I can't find him…you'll get killed!" "So, better if one person gets killed than millions," stated Tails, "Now go…quickly!"

In the devils bedroom, he had gotten dressed and was sat on the bed meditating. He was interrupted as the princess rushed into the room, but he did not open his eyes. "This better be important," stated Espio. "Kelly's gone into that… 'Hyper sacrifice mode,'" cried Cream, "You have to come quick!" "Who's with her?" asked Espio. "Tails!" "…Can't help you!" "But…you have to! You're the only one who can stop her from killing innocent humans if she goes to stage five!" "You shouldn't have set her off in the first place!" "Don't you care for her? She could injure herself. Or any of you lot!" "She's never killed any of us before and she's always careful to herself. I do care for her but I don't care about what happens to those pathetic humans!" "So…you're not going to help us?" "No." Cream glared at him. "But, it's either you kiss her or a human has to die and no humans are here…" "Guess you'll have to sacrifice the prince or yourself then. Or…" "Or what?" wondered Cream. "You send her into the city…let her kill a few humans and _then _I'll kiss her," finished Espio. The princess growled before exiting the room and running back down to the garden. The devil disappeared in his red cloud.

Back in the garden, the princess arrived at the swing to see that the two vampires had arrived at the scene. "You two better not be here when she takes off," stated Rouge, "Or you'll be caught up in the blood! Hey, who knows! She may turn you two into devils!" The prince and princess ran out of the garden and hid in the basement of the mansion. The devil arrived in his red cloud. He walked up to his girlfriend and gave her a long kiss. Her eyes went back to blue and she looked innocently at her boyfriend, "Hey guys…what's up?" "Do you think we scared them enough?" wondered Knuckles. "No doubt they'll be begging to leave now!" stated Rouge. All the creatures but Kelly had smirks on their faces as she was had a look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

Back in the mansion, the creatures walked into the living room and saw the royals sat on the couches. The prince was on the phone to the palace as the creatures sat down with them. "I'm at the forbidden mansion," Tails yelled into the phone, "Send help right away!" He whispered the next part. "We can't stay here with these…creatures any longer!" But they still heard him. There was silence…the caller was obviously talking…for a long time. "What do you mean you can't help us!" cried Tails. "But…you have to get us out of here…I'm well aware it's haunted…we are staying here after all…I don't care if it's cursed…I order you to send help!" "Seems you're having trouble," smirked Knuckles, "What's the problem?" "No one will come near you lot as you are…cursed," frowned Tails. Just then, the phone went dead and the prince turned to the creatures. "We didn't move," they said in unison. "Oh great…it looks like we're stuck here!"

**End chapter two!**


	5. Chapter three

Dragon: Hello, another chapter of Haunted Dreams for you. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I've had tons of school assignments to do. But, I've found some time to just do a few chapters of this story, since it's gotten to be my favourite. For now, anyway.

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything that may come up in this fic.

Claimer: She does however own Kelly the Chameleon. Please read, review and enjoy!

**Haunted Dreams!**

**By: Yami Dragon!**

**Chapter three!**

**The Angels!**

Up in the heavens lived two hedgehog angels who devoted their immortal lives rescuing their girlfriends from the evil creatures who stole them and turned them into the darkness. The blue angel turned over onto his side on the cloud he's lying on. His ex-fiancée was brain-washed by a vampire who had killed him not long after. Unlike the vampire and his bride, the hedgehog angel had gone to heaven for his good deeds. Besides him, lay a black hedgehog angel who was tilting his halo back and fourth. His girlfriend had been kidnapped by the devil who had killed him on that same day. They vowed they would rescue their girlfriends from the dark side no matter what the cost…

Meanwhile in the haunted mansion, Rouge, Kelly and Cream were sat on the sofa talking about this and that when two white clouds materialized in the room. Two male hedgehogs stood where the clouds had once been. "Are you…angels?" asked Cream. The two males nodded, so Cream continued, "What are you doing here? And who are you?" "They're mine and Kelly's ex boyfriends," replied Rouge, sighing, "What are you doing here, Sonic?" "I came here to rescue you from that vampire," answered the blue angel named Sonic. Rouge sighed again. "And let me guess…you're here to rescue me from 'that' devil. Right, Shadow?" wondered Kelly. "I vowed I'd destroy him and bring you to the light once again," replied the black angel, named Shadow. Kelly gave a sigh.

Just then, the vampire, devil and prince walked into the room. The two creatures frowned deeply upon seeing the new arrivals.

"Sonic," frowned Knuckles.

"Knuckles," frowned Sonic.

"Shadow," frowned Espio.

"Espio," frowned Shadow.

"Who are they?" wondered Tails.

"That's Sonic…Rouge's ex boyfriend," replied Cream, pointing to the blue angel. Then she pointed to the black angel and said, "And that's Shadow…Kelly's ex boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriends? But they're angels and these lot are vampires and devils."

"That's only because he brainwashed my fiancée and turned her into the darkness. I will make you pay for it and for murdering me like that!" yelled Sonic, running forwards into Knuckles, where the two males started a brawl. Rouge and Cream rushed after them, to try and stop them.

Kelly switched gazes to Espio from Shadow. "If you even think of doing a stunt like that, then I'll pulverize the both of you. And don't think I won't do it Espio-Chan, because I will! Now, just calm down!" She couldn't stop them from frowning at each other though.

Tails approached the angel carefully, "Um, excuse me. So, what exactly happened to you then?" Shadow turned to him, finally registering the princes presences, "And you are?"

"Oh, Prince Tails. Our limo broke down and our people are too scared to come here."

"Yeah. Probably scared that bastard will murder them to. Just as he murdered me and Kelly."

"Um…but Kelly said she died from a hit and run accident…"

The angel deepened his frown, "Yeah right. What you do to her? Poison her when she was vulnerable?"

Had Kelly not been hugging him, Espio would have slit his throat and beaten him to an inch of his life. (Dragon: Not that he could kill an angel, just send him back to heaven, but you get how angry he is.)

/Flashback/

The hedgehog and chameleon were walking down town, hand-in-hand, their fingers entwined, people staring saying they make such a cute couple. Here Espio was nearly retching that Kelly had to hit him across the head Just then, a purple chameleon walked up to them, cutting their path, "Hello Kelly. How're you today?" "Leave her alone, you freak," yelled Shadow, pushing Kelly behind him protectively. Kelly waved behind his back, Espio waved back. "I said, leave her alone!"

Not soon after the argument, they were fighting full throttle. Punching, kicking, you name it they were doing it! Kelly was screaming at them to stop but they ignored her and fought fiercely. The clouds were getting red, the sky dark…Espio stood over Shadow with a red staff – almost like a trident – in his hands. Kelly panicked. She hadn't seen anything like this before, and she's seen these two fight before. 'What's he doing? What's going on?' She shivered.

She felt a chill run up her spine…she opened her eyes and gasped. Shadow was doubled over, blood seeping out of his chest. He then collapsed on the floor! The people around screamed…"Oh my god!" "Someone call an ambulance!" "And the police!" Kelly was stood rooted on the spot. Just then, she met the amber eyes she loved so much…they were blazing with…anger, satisfaction…lust? She stepped backwards a bit when he started walking forwards.

"Who are you!"

"You know who I am…"

"No I don't! The Espio I know would never do what I saw…you…do! What did you do to Shadow, anyway?" yelled Kelly, fear clearly in her voice.

Espio sighed, "I guess I should've told you…"

"Answer me!" shouted Kelly, "What did you do to Shadow!"

"I got rid of him! But don't worry…he most likely will go to heaven for his good deeds."

Kelly's tone softened, "What should you have told me?"

"I'm a devil," replied Espio.

A gasp, "A…a…what?"

"A devil, from my father's side…actually, I'm a devil in training since I'm not dead yet. I understand if you never want to see me again…I know the news it pretty…shocking."

"Unfortunately…I still love you…but I will never forgive you for what you did to Shadow. But if you promise he'll go to heaven, I still want to see you."

"Oh, don't worry. There's no way that goody two shoes will go to hell. He never did one bad thing in his life. Unlike you…seducing a devil…you cheeky minx…" They had somehow gotten a lot closer…only inches apart to be precise.

"I just couldn't resist you…"

- A month later -

Kelly Blossom walked into the main courtyard, and saw a group of people stood around the mayor. What were they doing? She tried to squeeze through the crowd, "Excuse me…coming through…make way!" When she made it to the front, she saw a familiar chameleon lying on the ground; blood was seeping through his chest, arms, head and legs. 'No…' She moved ever so more closely.

"Espio!" yelled Kelly, running onto the stage and kneeling in front of her dead lover. "No…no…no…"

"Young lady…please…stay away from him. He's evil," stated the mayor, calmly.

"No he's not," shouted Kelly, tears running down her cheeks, "You're evil…" She looked at the crowd, "You're all evil…every one of you! We were going out…we loved each other…what's he done to you!"

"He killed my daughter!" A man in the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, and my son," another man yelled.

"Your daughter was nothing but a slut," yelled Kelly, "And…I'm truly sorry about your son. Shadow didn't deserve what happened to him…but neither did Espio!"

"My daughter didn't do anything to him to deserve what happened to her either…she was a lesbian!"

"I thought she tried to come on to him," whispered Kelly. She looked down at the face she once loved and sighed. "You only saw one side to him…I saw both sides…he's kind, gentle, funny…and would do anything for me…"

"And I still would…"

Kelly gasped, snapping her eyes open again while the towns people screamed, "He's alive? No way!"

"Espy…?"

"I told you…I can't die…and thanks to them, I'm now a full trained devil, with a license to kill." Kelly wrapped her arms around Espio's neck happily and cried. But then she felt air and pulled back. "Espy…where are you…?" A red feather was all there was. A scientist stepped forward, "He broke the law…he killed two people when he was alive…not he's banished from the village…never to step here again."

"How do you know, sir?" asked Kelly, holding the feather close to her heart.

"I've done some research on devils…because I suspected their was one in town…" The tears still fell from Kelly's blue eyes as she clutched the feather harder…it was all she had left…

/End Flashback/

"Until he killed her," finished Shadow, his arms crossed.

"He didn't kill me, a random driver did!" yelled Kelly.

"You're very quiet…isn't it about time you told her the truth?"

"That is the truth! My Espy tried to save me!"

Tails switched gazes to the three creatures, a nervous expression set on his face…

'I wonder how Cream's doing…'

/Across town/

The two girls were still trying to catch up to the two males as they continued to send punch after punch and kick after kick at each other. The two flew up in the air when the male's ran/climbed up a building, still attacking each other. "Could I ask? What happened to start this long-time brawl?" asked Cream, as she and Rouge continued to fly upwards.

/Flashback/

The blue hedgehog walked moodily down the streets, "I'm gonna kill him!" his fiancée had called off the wedding, under the reason of loving another male. 'He brain-washed her…if he bit her…ooo, he's gonna regret it!'

"Looking for me?" A voice wondered behind him.

"As a matter of fact, freak, I am. What did you do to my fiancée? We were happy before you turned up!"

"You can't help who you fall in love with. Sorry Sonny," another voice, but this time a feminine one, stated.

"Did that vampire bite you?" asked Sonic.

"Only because I asked him to…" replied Rouge, "I didn't fell like growing old one day…and besides…this way we can stay together forever."

Fangs appeared in the echidna's mouth…the hedgehog took that as his cue to run, so he turned on his heel and sprinted away.

"Do you want me to kill him…or just bite him?"

"It's your decision…"

The emerald-eyed boy came to an abrupt stop when he came to a dead end alleyway. He saw a wooden, pointed stick and grabbed it. The vampire appeared…the pointed end struck…a hand grabbed it before it could make contact. The two wrestled for control of the steak. The vampire was winning…

The streak struck…the hedgehog was hit…blood seeped out of his chest, spurting the steak from base to tip.

The vampire smirked, "Good night…"

The blue male collapsed but the echidna grabbed him, pushing his head sideways, exposing his fresh neck. He bit down on the skin and fed on him. After he had finished, he saw his newly fiancée walking up to him, so he licked his lips.

"He will go to heaven, right?"

"This pathetic hedgehog, no doubt…he's never sinned in his life."

"Good…so, we can now live in peace…causing these humans misery…and collecting jewels?"

"Two out of three isn't bad."

/End Flashback/

At that moment, two red clouds arrived on the roof. Espio, Kelly and Tails appeared out of them. They walked over to the two girls, the fox wobbling slightly, "Remind me never to take a ride with you again…I'm gonna be sick!"

"So, what happened to Shadow?" asked Rouge, "Why's he not beating the crap out of Espio?"

"He's gone back to heaven after I went into 'hyper sacrifice mode' again," replied Kelly, "But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him…so…Sonic and Knuckles still fighting then."

"Not for long…" The bat clicked her fingers and the two fighting boys felt their entire bodies freeze. "Now, unless you want to be tortured by Kelly's mallet, I'd stop fighting." The two boys huffed.

"Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me. I will return and rescue you!" With that, the hedgehog angel disappeared in his white cloud.

"Funny," smiled Kelly, "That's exactly what Shadow said to me…"

"Things just get weirder and weirder around here…"

**End of chapter three!**


	6. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything that may come up in this fic.

Claimer: She does however own Kelly the Chameleon. Please read, review and enjoy!

**Haunted Dreams!**

**By: Yami Dragon!**

**Chapter four!**

**To help or not to help!**

In the glorious part of Station Square, there lived a exquisite palace which inhabited the king and queen…and of course many servants. The king and queen were happy that there only son was married and ready to take over the thrown. One last thing to worry about. Anyway, the majesties were very ecstatic…until they got a call from their son and his wife.

Flashback!

The phone rang early in the morning and the king went to answer it. "Hello?" He had said the simple word extremely posh! "Father…" Instead of waiting for the caller to finish, the king shouted back into the house, "Sonia! Come quick, it's the prince!" A female hedgehog rushed into the living room and politely took the phone. "Hello!" "Mother…" "Oh, Tails…how are you? Where are you? Are you back from your honey moon already?" "Yes Mother…Cream and I are stuck at some abandoned mansion, just outside the City of Station Square. Our limo…" "Hello? Tails? What happened?" yelled Sonia, frantically. "What happened?" asked Bartleby. "The line went dead," explained Sonia, placing the phone back on the hook, "He said he and Cream are stuck outside Station square. Their limo must've broken down. Apparently, of what I caught, they're staying at some abandoned mansion." "An abandoned mansion? With those creatures?" wondered Bartleby. "What if it is? What do you think those murderous animals will do to them?" mused Sonia, fearful.

End Flashback!

One of the many servants entered the study room, knocking first before speaking, "I'm sorry your majesty. There has been no sign of the young prince's butler." The king gave a heavy sigh. The servant continued, "However, we managed to get the driver…" "And? What did he say?" asked Bartleby, looking up. "Nothing sir, he just seems to…growl." "Growl?" "Yes sir, he transformed into a werewolf not long after we caught him." "Werewolf? You mean to tell me I allowed my son and daughter-in-law to travel with a murderous animal!" "Sir, please, we had no proof or notification that he was indeed a werewolf. We do, however, have reason to believe that he was working with the four creatures to spy on us." "What makes you think that?" "Remember when your father and grandfather killed those other creatures, sir? They turned out to be their ancestors." "Damn," cursed Bartleby, looking back down regretfully, "I thought my grandfather had killed all of the animals…I bet he had no idea they had bred."

Just then, the queen's voice shouting his name caused him to rush into the living room and find the hedgehog sat on the sofa, the phone in her hand, one hand covering the speaker. "What is it?" "Tails is on the phone…what should we do?" "Hand the phone over," replied Bartleby, taking the phone from the queen and placing it near his ear, "Hello." "Father! I'm at the forbidden mansion! Send help right away!" The voice went quiet; "We can't stay here with these…creatures any longer!" "Your driver was the one who caused all of this, we are dealing with him as we speak. I'm sorry, Tails, I thought my parents killed all of the animals when they were alive. I'm guessing they didn't know they had conceived more. I'm also sorry that I can't send help to you…" "What do you mean you can't help us?" "It's too dangerous…" "But…you have to get us out of here!" "But it's haunted…" "I'm well aware it's haunted…we are staying here after all!" "…And it's cursed…" "I don't care if it's cursed…I order you to send help!" The king turned to his wife. "Well?" she wondered. "I can hear another's voice…probably one of those evil creatures…I'm sorry, Tails, I can't help you. I've already sent to many servants and on all occasions, we have lost them." He hung the phone up. "Do you think we've done the right thing?" asked Sonia. "Of course, if we go storming into that forbidden mansion, the creatures will get mad and go after all the innocents in the world. I know he's our only son, but we have to think of our people to. I'm one hundred per cent sure that those killer animals will start a war if we go into their territory." "I sure hope Tails looks after himself and the princess…" "Don't worry, they've both been brought up in stable homes…he knows what's evil and what's not…"

'…I hope…'

Meanwhile, in the mansion, the royals and creatures were sat on the sofas in the living room watching television when the prince and princess suddenly sneezed. The creatures looked at them, funnily. "Someone must be saying things about us…" stated Tails, rubbing his nose. "I hope it's something good," smiled Cream. The creatures turned to each other, lightly face faulting.

"Weirdo's…"

**End of chapter four!**


End file.
